Dianna and Daylan Story Greek Dub
by LoveKiller66
Summary: This story has to do about Dianna and Daylan meeting each other again in a town which is going to be darkened from the dark which is coming and this couple has to save this town so they can save the town's population. Will they make it? We'll see in the story of Dianna and Daylan. (Which is kinda short).


Ήταν μια φορά που η Νταΐαννα πήγαινε βόλτα σε μια μεγάλη πόλη μονη της μέχρι που καποια στιγμή ειδε ότι ο κίνδυνος παραμονεύει σε ετούτη την πόλη και μόλις ειδε δυο ανθρώπους να τρέχουν για να σωθούν, η Νταΐαννα πήγε να δει τι συμβαίνει και ειδε ότι γίνεται ολικη καταστροφή η οποια έκανε την πόλη να βυθίζεται στο χάος από το Σκότος και έτσι πολλοί ακόμα άνθρωποι έτρεξαν να σωθούν και να κρυφτούν σε ασφαλοι μέρη. Η Νταΐαννα έκανε τα πάντα για να προστατέψει την περιοχή της πόλης που βυθιζόταν στο σκοτάδι μέχρι που δεν μπορούσε να το καθυστερήσει άλλο και έτσι τα παράτησε και το έβαλε στα πόδια για να σωθεί. Η Νταΐαννα έτρεχε για παρα πολλή ώρα μέχρι που έφτασε σε μια μακρινή περιοχή της πόλης και πήδηξε πάνω σε ένα ψηλό κτίριο για να μπορέσει να μπει μέσα στο κτίριο απο την πόρτα της βεράντας που είχε και να ρωτήσει κάποιους τι συμβαίνει αλλα δεν τα κατάφερε γιατί στο σημείο που ανέβηκε ήδη πάνω στην ταράτσα του κτιρίου, έπεσε κάτω και λυποθημησε διότι είχε χασει την ενέργεια της και με το ζόρι άντεξε να φτάσει σε ένα ασφαλές μέρος μακριά από την περιοχή της πόλης που βυθιζόταν στο σκοτάδι.

-Νταΐαννα: "*Τρέχει και λαχανιαζει ταυτόχρονα και πηδαει πάνω σε ένα ψηλό κτίριο με ταρατσα* Α! *Έφτασε είδη πάνω στην ταράτσα και προσγειώθηκε με τα ποδια* Α!... * Αναστενάζει για λίγο, πέφτει κάτω και λυποθημαει* Α..."

Αφού η Νταΐαννα ήταν είδη λυποθημη, ο Νταΐλαν εμφανίστηκε αμέσως κοντά στην Νταΐαννα χωρίς να σοκαριστεί.

-Νταΐλαν: "*Ήρθε πάνω στην ταράτσα και βρήκε την Νταΐαννα λυποθημη* Ε; *Έρχεται κοντά στην Νταΐαννα και σκύβει κοντα της*"

-Νταΐαννα: "*Ανοίγει λίγο τα μάτια της και σηκώνει λίγο το κεφάλι της* Α...*"

-Νταΐλαν: "Μ; *Την κοιτάζει με τον ανήσυχο τροπο*"

-Νταΐαννα: "Α... *Ξαναλυποθημαει και βάζει το κεφάλι της κατω*"

-Νταΐλαν: "Τουλάχιστον είναι ακομα ζωντανή. Ε; *Βλέπει από μακριά ότι έρχεται το Σκότος να βυθίσει την πόλη στο σκοταδι* Ωχ όχι πρέπει να φυγω από'δω. *Παίρνει την Νταΐαννα στην αγκαλιά του και σηκώνεται όρθιος* Νταΐαννα ώρα να φευγουμε από'δω. *Πηδάει από την ταράτσα με την Νταΐαννα στην αγκαλιά του* Χα! *Προσγειώνεται με τα πόδια στο εδαφος* Εχ; *Γυρνάει πίσω και κοιτάζει ότι το σκότος σχεδόν πλησιάζει και ο Νταΐλαν χρησιμοποίησε την τηλεμεταφορα για να γυρίσουν πίσω στο Ντενβερ οπου εκεί θα'ναι ασφαλείς.

-Νταΐλαν: "Τηλεμεταφορα! *Ο Νταΐλαν τηλεμεταφερθηκε με την Νταΐαννα πίσω στο Ντενβερ και πήγαν στο σπίτι τους*"

Αφού ο Νταΐλαν έφτασε στο σπίτι του, πήγε κατευθείαν την Νταΐαννα πάνω στο δωμάτιο της για να την βάλει να ξεκουραστεί.

-Νταΐλαν: "Λοιπόν, ξεκουράσου εσύ τώρα και τα λέμε μολις συνέλθεις. *Την φιλάει στο μάγουλο*"

Ο Νταΐλαν άφησε την Νταΐαννα να ξεκουραστει και πήγε να πάρει ένα ποτήρι νερο για την Νταΐαννα και να της το άφησει πάνω στο κομοδίνο της.

Μόλις πήρε ο Νταΐλαν το ποτήρι με το νερο της Νταϊάνα, πήγε πάνω στο δωμάτιο της πάλι αλλα για να δει αν έχει ξυπνήσει η Νταΐαννα αλλα δεν είχε ξυπνήσει αμέσως και έτσι ο Νταΐλαν μπήκε μέσα στο δωμάτιο και ακούμπησε το ποτήρι με το νερό της Νταϊάνα πάνω στο κομοδίνο και έκατσε πάνω στο κρεβάτι και κοίταζε την Νταΐαννα με έναν υπομονετικο τρόπο. Η Νταΐαννα άρχισε να συνέρχεται και έτσι ξύπνησε.

-Νταΐαννα: "Α... Που ειμαι;..."

-Νταΐλαν: "Είσαι ασφαλής στο σπίτι μας εδώ στο Ντενβερ εσύ που λες να'σαι."

-Νταΐαννα: "Γιατί που ήμουν;"

-Νταΐλαν: "Περίμενε. Δεν θυμάσαι ότι ήσουν σε μια περίεργη πόλη όπου καποια στιγμή είχε αρχίσει να βυθίζεται στο σκοτάδι απο το σκότος;"

-Νταΐαννα: "Ναι το θυμάμαι αλλα το μόνο που θυμάμαι είναι να τρεχω για να φτάσω σε ένα ασφαλές μέρος και ύστερα να λυποθημαω και μετά να βλεπω εσένα για λίγο τώρα πως βρέθηκα εδώ δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω."

-Νταΐλαν: "Σε έφερα εγώ εδώ βρε χαζη."

-Νταΐαννα: "Σε ευχαριστώ. Και χαζός είσαι και φαίνεσαι."

-Νταΐλαν: "Ωπα δε φτάνει που σε έφερα πίσω με βρίζεις από πάνω."

-Νταΐαννα: "Και εσύ με έβρισες."

-Νταΐλαν: "Σώπα."

-Νταΐαννα: "Για σώπα λίγο εσύ."

-Νταΐλαν: "Ω, θα σωπασω για περίμενε λιγο."

Ο Νταΐλαν ξάπλωσε κοντά στην Νταΐαννα.

-Νταΐλαν: "Χα, τώρα σωπασα."

-Νταΐαννα: "Έλα βρε τι μου λες."

-Νταΐλαν: "Σοβαρά πρέπει λίγο να χαλαρώσεις."

-Νταΐαννα: "Θα χαλαρωσω. *Αλλάζει πλευρό στον Νταΐλαν και τον αγκαλιάζει* Χμ... Το γουνακι σου είναι το απαλό δεν υπήρχε φορά που να μην το αγγίξω καθόλου σε κάποιες περιπτώσεις."

-Νταΐλαν: "Ε μα ναι αφού σου αρέσει να το ακουμπάς."

-Νταΐαννα: "Ναι όντως και ευτυχως που δεν με βρίζεις γι'αυτο"

-Νταΐλαν: "Γιατί να σε βρίσω γι'αυτο; Πάντως αν διανωηθεις και το τραβήξεις θα σε βρίσω στο λέω."

-Νταΐαννα: "Μη σε νοιαζει δεν τα κάνω αυτά εγώ."

-Νταΐλαν: "Ουφ ευτυχώς γιατί η πρώην μου η Ντιλαν, μου το τράβαγε συνέχεια και δεν έλεγε να σταματήσει να μου το τραβάει. Εδώ τύχαινε να μου πατάει την ουρά μου, να με εκμεταλλεύεται, να τσακωνεται μαζί μου και να πάει να με πλακώσει στο ξύλο αλλα μόνο εγώ την έβαζα κάτω και την σταμάταγα ενώ αυτή απλώς είχε τύχει σε μια φάση να με πιάσει από τον λαιμό και να με σηκώσει και ύστερα να με αφήσει να πεσω κάτω."

-Νταΐαννα: "Α ναι μου τα είχες ξαναπεί αυτά. Αλλα τώρα γιατί να κοιτάμε το παρελθόν; Καλύτερα να κοιτάμε το παρόν και να σκεφτόμαστε το μέλλον."

-Νταΐλαν: "Καλά λες. Λοιπόν;"

-Νταΐαννα: "Τι;"

-Νταΐλαν: "Τι θα'λεγες να πάμε σε εκείνη την πόλη που είμασταν νωρίτερα και να κατατροπώσουμε μαζί το σκότος;"

-Νταΐαννα: "Ναι. Θα είναι καλύτερα να σωσουμε την πόλη αυτή και γρήγορα. Αλλα εγω όταν προσπάθησα να το νικήσω δοκίμασα τα πάντα εκτός από την δύναμη των 10 Σμαραγδιων του Χάος."

-Νταΐλαν: "Νταΐαννα αυτό είναι! Αν χρησιμοποιήσουμε την δύναμη των 10 Σμαραγδιων του Χάος, τότε θα καταφέρουν να νικησουμε το σκότος και να φέρουν το φως πίσω στην πόλη."

-Νταΐαννα: "Ε τότε τι περιμένουμε ας σηκωθούμε και ας πάμε τώρα αμέσως!"

-Νταΐλαν: "Εντάξει τότε πάμε!"

Ο Νταΐλαν και η Νταΐαννα σηκώθηκαν κατευθείαν από το κρεβάτι και χρησιμοποίησαν την τηκεμεταφορα για να πάνε πίσω σε αυτήν την πόλη που ήταν νωρίτερα. Η πόλη δυστυχώς είχε είδη βυθιστεί μέσα στο σκοτάδι εξαιτίας του σκοτους του σκαντζοχοιρου-φαντάσματος. Το ζευγάρι ήρθε αντιμετωπο με το σκότος και έτσι σε μια φάση χρησιμοποίησαν τα 10 Σμαράγδια του Χάος όπου έκαναν και τους δυο σούπερ αλλα τους ένωσε μεταξύ τους και έτσι μετατράπηκαν σε Νταιλαννα αφού έγιναν χαϊπερ πρώτα. Έτσι χρησιμοποίησαν την δύναμη τους η οποια ήταν ενωμένη και έτσι νίκησαν το σκότος μια για πάντα εφόσον ήτα πολύ δυνατοί. Αφού είχα είδη νίκησει το σκότος, χρησιμοποίησαν την ικανότητα του φωτός για να φέρουν πίσω το φως στην πόλη. Αφού επαναφέρθηκε το φως πίσω στην πόλη, όλη οι άνθρωποι βγήκαν από τις κρυψώνες τους και έτσι ευχαρίστησαν την Νταΐαννα και τον Νταΐλαν που εσωσαν την πόλη τους και έτσι γύρισαν πίσω στο Ντενβερ. Μολις η Νταΐαννα και ο Νταιλαν γύρισαν πίσω στο Ντενβερ χρησιμοποιώντας την τηλεμεταφορα, ξε ενώθηκαν και ξανά έγιναν κανονικοι.

-Νταΐαννα: "Τα καταφέραμε!"

-Νταΐλαν: "Όντως και καταφέραμε να φέρουν πίσω το φως στην πόλη εκείνων των ανθρώπων. Το ήξερα ότι θα τα καταφέρναμε."

-Νταΐαννα: "Ναι. Πράγματι."

Το ζευγάρι γύρισε πίσω στο σπίτι του και γιορτασαν που εσωσαν την πόλη από το σκότος και το σκοταδι και έτσι συζητούσαν κάποια στιγμή μέχρι που βγήκαν έξω για λίγο ρομαντική στιγμή το βράδυ.

-Νταΐλαν: "Λοιπόν;... Σου αρέσει που είμαστε εδώ έξω κάτω από τον βραδινό ουρανό με τα αστέρια, την βραδινή δροσιά και με το φεγγάρι που λάμπει απόψε;"

-Νταΐαννα: "Ναι. Μου αρέσει παρα πολύ. Είναι τόσο ρομαντικά."

-Νταΐλαν: "Το περίμενα."

-Νταΐαννα: "Και εσένα σου άρεσει το βλέπω στα μάτια σου."

-Νταΐλαν: "Ναι. Όντως μου αρέσει αλλα η αληθεια να λέγεται."

-Νταΐαννα: "Λοιπόν;... Είσαι έτοιμος;"

-Νταΐλαν: "Ναι."

-Νταΐαννα: "Και εγω."

Το ζευγάρι φιλήθηκε και η εικονα τους είχε αρχίσει να προχωράει προς τα πάνω για να δείξει το φεγγάρι στον ουρανό όπου πάνω σ'αυτο έγραψε τέλος. Που σημαίνει ότι αυτή η μικρή ιστοριουλα τελειωσε.

Τέλος.

P.S.I'll make an English dub of this short story soon and I'm sorry if you don't understand the greek dub and letters.

Dianna and Daylan are my characters which belong to me.


End file.
